


Just a Trim

by Wickedrider98



Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Haircuts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Martin Blackwood, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Jon is tired of having long hair. Luckily, Martin is there to help
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: 6-Month Fluff Lockdown before we get Vivisected by Season 5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Just a Trim

Jon didn't know how he felt about this. He knew he wanted his hair shorter, it was getting in his way at its current length, but after the last attempt he was wondering if he could sit through it. He tried to push the thought from his mind, and focused on Martin's fingers combing through his hair.   
"Are you ready?" The blonde asked, "I promise I'll keep the blade off your neck this time."  
"Yes… I think so."  
Martin nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"If you want to stop, or you need a break tell me this time. I don't want you making yourself uncomfortable."  
"Okay."   
Martin grabbed the scissors and small handful of his hair.   
"Same as last time," he explained, "I'm going to get some of the length off so it's manageable, then I'll worry about making it look good."  
"Alright."   
Jon tried to focus on what he could feel as Martin worked. A hand gently, unintentionally tugging at his hair, it brushing his back as it fell ground in a black pile beneath him, it was all real. He was here, with Martin carefully cutting his hair, not off in his memories of knives pressed to his neck and cold, plastic hands rubbing cheap lotion into his bare skin. For a moment Jon manages to relax, finding comfort in the sounds of dull snips and Martin humming as he worked. When he felt the scissors cutting in places they'd already been, Jon assumed the length of his hair was gone, and Martin was now working on getting it into the actual style he's shown him. He glanced down at the graying black pile accumulating around him and gave a quiet grasp.   
"What's wrong?" Martin asked, pulling back with the scissors.   
"I didn't realize _just_ how much hair I had until I saw it all on the ground." He murmured.   
"Yeah, you have quite a bit. It looked nice too, once you started taking care of it."   
"You mean once _you_ started taking care of it." A smile played at Jon's lips. He would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate Martin's ability to sense when the memories were too much, the days when getting out of bed seemed near impossible, when his boyfriend would offer wash and brush his hair for him in an effort to make him feel at least a bit better.   
"Fair enough," there were fingertips gently brushing at Jon's scalp, "by the way, would you be okay with me using clippers? It wouldn't be for very long, just to shorten the sides and the back a bit, and to shave the back of your neck."  
Jon thought for a moment. He didn't really have any strong feelings. Nikola had threatened them a handful of times in the House of Wax ("we need your _skin_ Archivist, your hair will just get in the way."), but she'd never followed through. And the blade of a set of clippers felt vastly different than that of scissors or a knife…  
"Jon?" Martin broke him from his musing, "you've been silent for a while, are you okay?"  
"Huh? Yes! Fine." Jon stammered, "clippers should be fine I think."   
"Okay. Be right back."   
Jon took a moment to survey Martin's work after he walked into his room. He ran a hand through his hair, sending bits of it down his back. It was shorter on the sides than on the top, feeling more like it had when he'd first started in the Archives. Back when he put effort into his appearance.   
"Got them!" Martin's voice cut through his memory, "I'm glad I thought to pack them."  
"I don't ever recall you having a reason to own clippers," the Archivist countered, "your hair is short, but it isn't _that_ short."   
"I use them to touch up the sides and the back sometimes when I don't have the time or money to get it cut," the blonde man explained, "but I've had them since I was a kid. Mum wasn't supportive when I came out, and refused to let me go to a hairdresser, so one night while she was asleep I gave myself a buzzcut. She wasn't happy about it, but wasn't much that could be done."  
Jon chuckled.   
"I really can't imagine you with a buzzcut."   
"That's because it didn't really fit me. But it was what I knew how to do, and it made me feel masculine, so I kept it for a bit. As soon as I was old enough to do what I wanted though I started wearing it like this and haven't looked back."   
He smiled.   
"I'm gonna get back to work now, if you don't mind?" He asked. Jon nodded.  
"Of course."   
Martin reached out with one hand and rested it on his shoulder.   
"Keep your head still, alright?"   
"Right."  
The clippers buzz to life and work over the back of Jon's neck for a few moments before Martin switches them off and places a guard over the blade.   
"Doing okay?" He asked.   
"Fine." Jon replied.  
"Good."  
They switch back on again, this time starting on the side of Jon's head, with Martin gently cupping his ear anytime he brought the blade close. The other side and the back go quickly, and soon Martin was removing the towel from his shoulders, using it to wipe excess hair off his neck and shirt.   
"Alright Love," he murmured, "you're all done."   
He handed Jon a mirror as he started to sweep up the piles of thick black hair that littered the tile. Jon glanced at his Reflection, taking in every detail. The gray was more visible than before, but he didn't mind. He ran a hand over the top, disturbing the short loose curls on top of his head before snaking it down the side,marveling at how soft it was.   
"What do you think?" Martin asked as he emptied the dustpan into the garbage.   
"You did good," The Archivist grinned, "what do _you_ think?  
"I think that whether your hair is long or short your still the most handsome man I've ever seen."   
Jon felt a blush begin to creep across his cheeks, rising up into his ears and tinting the soft skin at the top a light pink. Martin leaned the broom against the counter and wrapped his arms around Jon, pulling the smaller man to his chest.   
"I mean it." He whispered, pressing a kiss into his newly shortened hair, "I really do."   
They held each other for a shorter time than Jon would have liked, but after a few moments Martin was pulling away to finish cleaning.   
"You go shower," he ordered, "hey all the bits of hair off you. I'm good by myself."   
"But I'm not," Jon replied, "would you get in with me?"   
Martin smiled.   
"Of course."


End file.
